Denki Kaminari
|romaji = Kaminari Denki |alias = |birthday = June 29th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Forest Training Camp Arc) |gender = traitor |height = 168 cm (5' 6") |hair = Blonde with a lightning bolt shaped streak of black |eye = Yellow |bloodtype = O |quirk = Electrification |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Todoroki |fightingstyle = Close/Medium Range Combat |debut = Chapter 5 |debutanime = Episode 5 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Kaminari Denki}}, also known as the Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt, is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Denki has blond hair with a black lightning-shaped streak and small, thin eyebrows. Denki's first Hero Costume consists of a black jacket that he wears open with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg, and a headset. Denki's second Hero Costume consists of a shorter black jacket with fewer lightning patterns, a white shirt, a belt, black pants with one lightning bolt shaped pattern running down each leg starting from his knees, a choker, a smaller black headset, an optical visor and a Pointers' shooter on his right arm. Gallery Chapter 60.png|Denki's manga profile. Denki Kaminari HERO.png|Denki's first Hero Costume Personality Denki is a friendly, social and energetic boy. While he is rather casual when interacting with others, including even antagonistic people like Katsuki Bakugo, Denki also becomes quickly distraught when put into stressful situations. He may come off as blunt and reckless sometimes, but is always well-meaning. Denki is somewhat flirtatious towards the girls of his class (and even the ones from other classes), trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently getting ignored or outright rejected by everyone. Although, he does seem to have a steady friendship with Mina Ashido and, occasionally, Kyoka Jiro. He is also slightly mischievous, joining in pranks occasionally. Overall, it appears that Denki has an interest in looking cool in front of others, but has a shallow understanding of how to do so. As such, he gets easily influenced by what's popular at the moment. Denki is not very academically bright, requiring help when it comes to studying. He does not appear to show much interest in classes and tests tend to make him anxious. Despite this, he can show surprising knowledge about certain areas such as literature, art and music, possessing a large vocabulary. His overall lack of wit often makes him a common victim of snark, in particular from Kyoka. During combat situations, Denki is very quick to panic, which leads him to activate his Quirk in anticipation. He also becomes more reluctant to use his full power when there are allies close to him, being afraid of hurting them through collateral damage. When he is assured that all his allies will be safe from his powers, he becomes more confident in his fighting abilities. He does not tolerate others looking down on him or his classmates and will defend them if necessary. When Denki exceeds his wattage limit, he loses his ability to use his Quirk and his entire personality becomes that of a giggling idiot, until he turns back to normal. In this form, he is always giving thumbs ups, as a way to let others know that he is fine. Abilities Quirk |Taiden}}: Denki's Quirk allows him to cover his body in electricity. He can also emit this energy, but has little control over it. Exceeding his wattage limit causes his brain to short-circuit. Super Moves 130 |Musabetsu Hōden 130-man Boruto}}: Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. Despite the name, the voltage for this attack is closer to 112 Million Volts. Stats Equipment *'Communication Earpiece': Denki wears an earpiece on his right ear that allows him to channel his electricity and create electrical communication signals. This allows him to communicate with other channels remotely. However, signals can also be blocked out by outside electrical disturbance. *'Sharpshooting Gear': A device Denki wears on his right forearm that fires the Pointers. It contains a dial that allows Denki to choose the pointer he wants his electricity to be directed towards in case multiple Pointers are set up. **'Pointers': Disc-shaped projectiles that stick to targets. When Denki releases his electricity, it converges to where the released pointer is. The working distance limit is 10 meters. **'Optical Visor': A glasses-like accessory that updates Denki with info in regards to the Pointers. Battles & Events Trivia *In the preliminary stages of the series, Denki's design was radically different from his current one. He looked far more villainous, with longer, spikier hair. Also, he was not yet known as Denki Kaminari, but rather as a random electricity Quirk user. **This original design also shares a lot of similarities with Present Mic, who was also conceived as a completely different character from what he is currently. *Denki's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 7 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 16th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranks 20th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Denki's popularity rankings are as follows: **In the First Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 10th. **In the Second Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 11th. **In the Third Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 8th *His family name contains the kanji for , , and is read as the word for . His given name is written and read as . *Denki likes hamburgers and trendy things. *According to Kōhei Horikoshi, Denki's role as a character is to tie the class together. **Kōhei Horikoshi also states that Denki is fun to draw, but he still cannot draw his hair consistently. * Denki's black hair streak is apparently natural. * Denki dislikes salty licorice. Quotes *(To Katsuki Bakugo) "It's only been a brief while since our conversation has commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." References Site Navigation es:Denki Kaminari fr:Denki Kaminari it:Denki Kaminari pl:Denki Kaminari ru:Денки Каминари Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Saitama